The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a user identification function and a user authentication method.
In recent years, in various fields, for example, the inclusion of a payment and/or an entrance service in the work field, e-commerce, e-banking, e-investing, e-data protection, remote access to a resource, e-transaction, work security, a theft prevention device, identification of a criminal, security entry, and entry registration, the importance of the recognition of an identity, such as the identification and verification of a personal identity, has increased.
The recognition of a personal identity may use electro-biometric identification and a verification system independently, or may be combined with a technology, such as a smart key, an encryption key, or a digital signature.
However, a separate user identification means, such as a password, a personal identification number (PIN) or card, or an accredited certificate is necessary for the recognition of the user. The password should be changed regularly in order to maintain security, which is a considerable burden to the user.
In a wearable electronic device that is mounted on a wrist of the user in the form of a watch or a band (e.g., in an existing smart watch as the electronic device), a method of authenticating the user through electrocardiogram (ECG) recognition has been suggested.
However, the conventional electronic device should sense an electrocardiogram whenever the user is authenticated.